Animēshon no geijutsu
by leeluluirty
Summary: What if Naruto had a bloodline? What if his bloodline was the ability to make inanimate things come to life? Discontinued. If you want to adopt, PM me.
1. A justu is born!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Summary- What if Naruto had a bloodline? What if his bloodline was the ability to make inanimate things come to life?

5 Years After The Kyubi (sp?) Attack

Naruto hugged his stuffed bear tightly as he crouched in his hiding spot.

"Where is he?" "Get Him!" "Demon!"

Whimpering Naruto slowly moved away from his hiding spot, only to be on found Naruto Laying in a pool of his blood , His bear next to him. he felt some weird chakra pour out of him and the bear started to Lifted the bear and it blinked.

"What the?"Naruto yelled, skutting away from the bear. the bear started to laugh, a smile on its little face.

"Why did you go away? I wont hurt you" the bear looked at it hard, then laughed

"Ok!"He grabbed the bear, his wounds already healed.  
>"My names Naruto. Whats your Name?"Naruto asked the bear as he walked home.<br>"My names Toshi"And then, a friendship was born.

7 years Later.

"Yay! Today I am going to gradulate!" Naruto cheered to his friend, Toshi. Since then, Naruto had made many more friends- Only they were all stuffed animals too. Naruto had learned to use his strange chakra, which he called 'Animēshon no geijutsu' And now he had lots of little friends, though many of the students in his class tended to stay away from him. He had Mini, the stuffed cat, Link , the stuffed green wolf, and many the way to the class, Naruto began to talk to Toshi  
>"So do you think we`ll pass?" Naruto asked his friend. Toshi put his fist in the air, as he sat on Naruto`s shoulder.<br>"You bet!"Naruto laughed and walked into the class was not yet full as Naruto took his seat in the front, next to Sasuke.  
>"Whats up?" Naruto asked the boy cheerful y. Sasuke gave him a look<br>"Hn" Just as Sasuke answered in his own way...Two girls fought to get into the room, calling each other names and were up to where Naruto sat in a second.  
>"Naruto MOVE! I have to sit next to MY Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him, scaring Naruto and Making Toshii glare at her .Ino Pushed Sakura aside<br>"Naruto Please move?" Ino said, not liking the look of the glaring bear. Naruto smiled at her,and started to move a seat down, when all of a sudden their teacher ran in and, seeing his class started to yell at them. Ino pouted and sat in another seat and Naruto stayed where he was.  
>"Ok! Today we will have the test. Written tests first"With that he started to pass out papers and pencils. About 30 Minutes later he took them up and brought them to his desk for the other teacher to grade. He then began to lead them all out for the second part of the test.<br>"Ok everyone, first you will all have to use these targets and use the kunis and shuriken and then you will have to spar."With that he had everyone use the done he started to call out pairs of who would be fighting who.  
>with that the chosen pairs began to fight.<p>

Once it came to Naruto`s turn he quickly threw Toshi at him Yelling "Animēshon no geijutsu" making the guy have a 'WTF?' look on his face "What is-"Only to be cut off when the Bear began to bite him. he screamed as he began to bleed from the many new holes on his body from the bear. Naruto laughed  
>"Toshi, I told you not to bite him that hard! " The class watched in shocked silence and the boy was quickly charted off by medic nin. Naruto returned happily and by the end of the matches, Many of the random guys were token away by medic nin.<p>

"Now we will have the third and final part of the tests. The justu Test!" One by one he called each student out and by the end of the day, everyone had passed, Even Naruto passed.

Days later the students came back to get their team. the teacher came in with a smile and called out the teams.

**AN- Do you want me to continue? If so please review and tell me. Thanks for reading!**

**Readers! Please vote at my Poll, to help me chose the team Naruto will be on :)  
><strong>


	2. New Team!

**Disclaimer= I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Alright class. Today I will tell you which team you are on" he picked up a piece of paper, and started to read it aloud.<br>A few minutes passed as he said the teams. Finally he came to the 7th team.  
>"Ok, on team 7, it will be Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto!"<br>Naruto looked at his new teammates. Toshi grinned, well, as well as any stuffed animal could and hopped off Narutos shoulder over to the other two team members.  
>"Hi! My names Toshi, I hope we can be a great team!"He said loudly. Leaning closer, so Naruto couldn`t hear, Toshi`s face darkened. "You better not hurt Naruto, or else you will have more then me to deal with" He smiled, showing sharp teeth, much like a sharks grinning at them. Stepping back, Toshi put on a huge smile, one not so toothy, and laughed "Its nice to meet you!" He walked back over to Naruto, who was smiling at him, unknowing of what just passed .Naruto turned to the shocked two, and smiled.<br>"He likes you!" Shikamaru doubted that, but with the stuffed animal staring at him like that, he knew better then to comment. A loud growl was heard, and Naruto blushed.  
>"I'm hungry, lets get something to eat. As teammates!"<br>The next hour found the three at the ramen stand. Naruto was happily slurping his 23rd serving with Shikamaru staring openly in shock, his usual drooping eyes wide and glued at Naruto, and Shino silently sat and ate his noodles, also shocked, but not showing it. Naruto finally sighed and leaned back. He began to pet Toshi`s head.  
>"What do you think our new sensei will be like?" He asked the silent two. Shino shrugged, busy sharing his food with one of his many insects .Shikamaru looked over to Naruto, and noticed that while Naruto had ate the most, he was done first. Sweat dropping, he replied.<br>"I don't know, its too troublesome "He said, sighing as he said his catchphrase. Naruto merely smiled at him, with Toshi grinning evilly at him as well. Toshi began to show his teeth.  
>"Just wait until the others meet you two. Then we will Test you" Naruto looked up at him, just missing the sharp teeth, and asked, confusion in his voice.<br>"Test? what for, Toshi?" Toshi just grinned, and gave Naruto a hug. Awes were heard from afar as several ladies passed by. Naruto looked at them and the awed even more. Naruto was just sitting there with a confused expression on is face, with Toshi hugging his head. It was no wonder they were awing. Looking at the time, Shino glanced at his other team members and spoke in a soft, but loud voice.  
>"Its time to meet back in the class room" The other two nodded and the three made their way back to the school. They would meet their teacher!<p>

Just as they sat down, Iruka came into the class to wait with them and congratulate them. One by one other teams were picked up, but not Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino .Naruto glared at the door, angry that their new teacher would make them wait so long, that even Iruka could not stay with them, as he had to leave about a minute earlier to do other teacher things. Naruto pounded a fist onto the table, gaining the attention of the other two as he did so.  
>"That`s it! I am sick and tired of waiting! When sensei comes here, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" He yelled. He got up, and picked up Toshi and placed him on his desk.<br>"Toshi, I need you to get me a bucket, a gallon of blue paint, and an apple. Go!" Toshi nodded with a concentrated look on his face, and fizzed out of sight, leaving nothing more than dust in his trails. Naruto sat on the desk, satisfied that the things he had asked for would come.  
>About 15 minutes later, Toshi, a stuffed cat, and a stuffed green wolf came through the window, each caring a item. The cat came up to Naruto with the apple. Naruto gave her a huge grin, as well as a good scratch behind the ears<br>"Thanks Mini!"He said, taking a big bite out of the apple as he did so. Shikamaru blinked, and asked him.  
>"Naruto, didn't you just eat?" He asked his voice full of bewilderment. Naruto just laughed, and walked up to the other two stuffed animals. He nodded towards the green wolf<br>"Thanks Link, Toshi."He picked up the paint and poured it into the bucket. Then he hefted the bucket, paint and all, and lifted it up on top of the door, with a little help from the three animals. Naruto giggled into his hand and ran over to his desk, watching the door in excitement. Not too long after, the door was opened by their sensei, unknowing of just what was on top of the door. Naruto laughed as the 6ched the annoyed sensei.  
>"First impression. I hate you" He said "Meet me on top of the roof in five minutes" With that he poofed away .Naruto clapped his hands together as relistion came onto his face.<br>"He's a poofer!" The other five sweats dropped. Naruto had not meant that the sensei was gay, if that was what you were thinking, just that he used that justu. Naruto had had lots of experience with these types of people, or ninjas, as when he was younger, he was always watched by them and whenever he was attacked, well most of the time, they would come in and stop the attack, and then poof away. As we were thinking about this, the six had made their way up to the roof, to see their sensei reading a novel...A dirty novel. Mini hissed and looked like she was going to launch herself, when Naruto put a hand on her, giving her a confused look. Shikamaru watched all this and could only guess that Naruto had no idea what a dirty novel looked like. Their sensei finally looked up, and his one visible eye made a n.  
>"Ok, first we will all introduce our selves, just tell us your name, your dislikes and likes, your hobby and dream "He waited for one of them to speak up, but when no one did so, he sighed and closed his book.<br>"I`ll go first then. My name is Hayate Kakashi,I have many dislikes and likes, I don't have a hobby "He ignored the pointed stares at his book "And as for my dream, you don't need to know that. Hood, go!" He said, pointing at Shino.  
>Shino looked around before speaking.<br>"Hello my name is Shino, I like my bugs, reading, training, and cooking with my mother "At this the other two looked at him, having not expected that "I dislike people killing bugs, and tomatoes. My hobby is Insect breeding, I have a colony in my body about half as many bug as my fathers, and my dream is to be leader of my clan" With that he sat down. Kakashi pointed at Shikamaru "Sleepy head, go!" Shikamaru frowned at the nick name, but began to speak.  
>"My name is Shikamaru,I like to sleep, play Shoji, say the word troublesome and I dislike having to do troublesome things. My hobby is making stratify plans, and my dream is to become a jounin" Naruto stepped up, already knowing he was next.<br>"Hi everybody! My name is Naruto, I like my friends, ramen, training, and ramen.I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and people judging people by what they see and hear without getting to know the person first. My hobby is to train and play pranks on people. I dream to be Hokage! Believe it!" He put both hands in the air as he cheered. The three looked on in amusement, Toshi was used to this and only gave a smile, and Mini and Link were in the back playing a game of cards. Naruto looked at his new team in happiness. This will be great!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading and <span>REVIEW<span>!**


	3. Test

[Disclaimer] I do not own Naruto! 

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Test<p>

Naruto happily walked to their meeting place, humming as he did so. Toshi smiled at Narutos cheerfulness.

"You looking forward to today?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Naruto smiled brightly at him.

"Yep! I'm glad we graduated, being a ninja ROCKS!" He yelled out the last words, causing several passing by people to turn and stare, and once realizing just who it was, they glared. Unknown to Naruto, who was closing his eyes in excitement, Toshi quickly glared at the people that were glaring, and smiled at them, showing sharp teeth and his eyes promised pain. Naruto opened his eyes, unaware of what just accrued. Naruto suddenly stopped, looking around.

"Oh, we`re here!" He looked around and noticed his two other teammates were here. Toshi was glad that Naruto was paired with these two. What if they had been put with..No..Toshi inwardly shuddered, it would of been horrible if they had been paired with that emo duck and that pink fan girl! Naruto, meanwhile, noticed their sensei was not yet there. He frowned, and looked at his watch. It was 6:00.

FLASH BACK NO JUSTU!

Kakashi turned back to them, his eye that was not covered in a upside-down U.

"Don't forget to meet at the training grounds at 6:00 sharp..Oh, and before I forget, don't eat breakfast, you're just going to throw it up"

KAI

Naruto winced as his stomach growled. Where was Sensei? He looked at the other two and noticed they were getting impatient as well.

"Do you know where Kakashi sensei is?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Shino shook his head, silent as ever, and Shikamaru groaned.

"Man, this is troublesome!" He said, flopping to the ground.

2 hours later

"He here yet?"

"No Naruto. Stop asking!"

1 hour later

Kakashi stepped into the clearing, and was about to speak when he noticed something. Naruto was hanging from a tree, Shino was doing a hand stand, and Shikamaru was standing at the base of the tree Naruto was in, yelling "Come down already!"  
>Kakashi sweat dropped, and coughed into his hand, hoping to gain their attention.<p>

Nothing.

He coughed louder this time.

Nothing.

Getting annoyed, he yelled out "Hello!" Naruto looked over at him and waved, which made him lose his balance, and he fell on top of Shikamaru. Kakashi`s eye twitched, under his mask he bagan to smile. Shino got onto his feet and walked over to him, Shikamaru and Naruto following behind.

"Late!" They yelled, once in front of him. Kakashi put his hands in front of him.

"Sorry sorry. You see, I saw a black cat, and it crossed my path, so I had to go all the way around" Naruto stared at him, concentrating on Kakashis face, before his face brighted.

"Ok!" The other three looked at Naruto, and Kakashi gave him an odd look, before speaking.

"Ok, you have until noon to get these" he said, holding up two bells." But be warned; only two of you will get the bells, meaning one of you will go back to the academy.

The three paled. Naruto gripped his hands. He would get a bell! But what of his friends? He did not want them to have to go through the academy like he had so many times. Naruto nodded, he knew what he would do!

"Go!" Naruto just stood there as his other two teammates rushed off to the forest. Toshi was nowhere in sight.

"Well? I said go!" Kakashi said, making shooing notions with his hands. Naruto suddenly lunged, hands reaching towards the bells hanging from Kakashis pants. But Kakashi stopped him simply by placing a hand on his head, pushing Naruto away. Kakashi looked at Naruto in amusment, he and his little fri- Wait! Kakashi eyes widened, looking around. Where was Toshi? His thoughts were answered by Naruto, who laughed at his startled expression, and jingling the bells, Naruto ran into the forest, Toshi on hishead, blowing his tongue at him. Kakashi stared after him in confusion. What was he doing?

Naruto ran up to Shino,and handed him a bell. Shino looked confused, but Naruto just smiled. Before Shino could even speak, Naruto was off.

Shino stared after him.  
>"Thank you"<p>

Shikamaru was easy to find. He was sleeping in a tree. Naruto sweat dropped and woke him up and handed him the other bell. Shikamaru stared at the bell. They both looked up as a loud sound aired out through the woods and clearing. They both ran back to the clearing where Kakashi was waiting.

"Well, did anyone get any bells?"He asked, looking over at Naurto, expecting him to come forward. He was shocked when Shino and Shikamaru stepped forward. Kakashi looked at each of them, before smiling again.

"You all pass" The three looked at him in shock. How?

"Teamwork. That was what you needed to pass. Naruto kind of did this by giving you the bells"

Naruto put his fist in the air "Alright!"

"Meet at the bridge tomorrow at 6:00" He said. All of a sudden three stomachs growled. Naruto held his stomach, and laughing a little he asked the group.

"Who wants ramen?"

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks for reading, please review, and have a good night! Oh, and dont flame, I HATE those , Kay bye! <p>


	4. AN

**Sorry to those that were reading this, but I just sorta lost my muse for it. I hate to leave you guys hanging, but I just dont know where to go next with this. If you want to adopt it,PM me.**


End file.
